Fire
by XxSkyler CrossxX
Summary: My version of the 6th book Fang. Max and the flock are staying with her mom and things start getting interesting. FAX! just 'cause they're so cute! T for safety


Max's pov:

It has been about a four weeks since we saved my mom. So far things have been great. In case you're new to this, well first of all why are you starting the series with the sixth book? Anyway hi my name is Max, I'm fourteen, and am the leader of the flock, next comes my boyfriend ( I know can you believe I have a boyfriend? Me either) Fang, he's fourteen too, but he's a few months younger than me, Iggy, fourteen but still younger than me and Fang, he's blind and is a little pyro when it comes to bombs, Nudge, she's eleven, the fashion-iesta, and miss chatter box, then Gazzy, or the Gasman (enough said) is eight and is Iggy's partner in crime, and his younger sister Angel, she's six, and she's super sweet. Oh, and by the way we all have wings.

I know, I know, that must have sounded really, weird but if you started the series with the first book like a normal person you wouldn't feel so lost.

Back to my life: We're enjoying a rare day at the beach.

"Max, come here and look at this!" Gazzy yelled. I rushed over to see what it was. I saw him by a puddle. We were all scattered across the beach, I was over with Angel and Nudge building a sand castle with them, I saw Fang, and Iggy in the water having like a water war thing, and I saw Ella my half sister, buying a soda at the vending machine, with our mom. We had the beach all to ourselves because it had sharks, but that wasn't a problem with Angel here. I reached Gazzy and his puddle.

"What did you want me to-," I stopped because I looked down and into what, was what I thought just water but really was like a little community.

"Wow," Nudge said next to me. I hadn't noticed her come over. In fact I looked around and saw the whole flock was there.

"Whoa," Fang said. As you could guess the statements that were said throughout the flock and Ella were all fairly similar. Then Angel helpfully informed all of us that it was a tide pool, she said that they were learning about it in school. Yes, along with trying to save the world I have to go to school too. Along with the rest of the flock. Fang, Iggy, and I are all in the eighth grade, Nudge, sixth, Gazzy second, Angel, in kindergarten. Of course that was two weeks ago and it's summer now. And I was so thankful for that. Over all I was having a pretty good day, no one at this exact moment was trying to kill me, feet were in the warm sand, and I was holding hands with a really awesome guy. I learned against Fang, suddenly very tired. We just sat there a while, letting him hold me. Then I noticed how it was getting dark.

"We'd better get back," I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, looks like everyone's pretty beat," Fang said motioning with his head over to the others. He was right they did look pretty bushed. Ella had even fallen asleep on Iggy's shoulder. I couldn't help but smiling and Ella's not that much younger than us.

"Come on guys let's go home," Everyone got up slowly and Iggy gently shook Ella awake, she opened her eyes and looked around then blushed when she realized where she fell asleep. We took off into the night sky. Wow, that was like, really poeticy. Weird. Anyway into the night sky it was awesome I coasted a draft it felt sooo cool. But of course the coolness didn't last long, because then I smelt smoke. I looked down; the whole forest was burning up. Worst of all this was the forest right next to my mom's house. We looked down and saw firemen trying to put out the giant flames that were my mom's house.

"Oh my, Gosh!" I'm going to guess that Nudge saw the flames. The smoke is unbearable, I started choking.

"Guys,"*cough* "Go" *choke* "Over" *gag* "There"*all three*. Well you can't say I didn't try. We landed, by the fire truck where my mom was.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened?" Might as well cut to the chase.

"I don't know! I was doing some research and all of a sudden the alarms go off."

"Alright thanks mom," I said. Then the paramedics took her to the back of the ambulance to make sure her breathing was okay. They tried to make us go but when I said we just got here they dropped it. Just in case you're wondering. Then something hit me, Total and Akila stayed home when we went to the beach!!!

I quickly grabbed the closest fireman and said, "Did you find a small Scotty, and a Malamute?"

"No why, are they your dogs?" he replied. I didn't give him an answer, instead I just ran into the house. I'm guessing that Angel read my mind and told everyone what was happening because no one of the flock tried to stop me but just tried to keep the firemen from blocking my path.

Once I got inside the house all I could think was

_Hot really, really HOT _

Man first the freezing cold Atlantic Ocean then, a flaming hot house on fire. Whatever happened to happy medium? Oh, well. Back on track, okay, so far I've gone through all of the bedrooms and no sign of anything furry or even remotely dog-like. Oh my, gosh! What if they died how would I tell Angel! He was like her best friend! Crud, where are they!?

_Max! They're in the basement!_

Well that's one answer down. I quickly made my way to the basement and sure enough there they were muzzle and all.

"Max! Thank God! At least SOMEONE remembered the dog!" Total said. He's such a drama queen, or king, or dog –whatever.

"Total come on let's get going the place could fall in on us any second. Fallow me." I said as I tried to lead them back the way I came, but of course it's never that easy.

_CRASH!!!!!_

So just to make my day even better the ceiling caves in right where the door to the outside was. Ah well. I've always wanted to do this anyway. I pick a spot on the wall that was already pretty thin.

_Okay, on three. One, two three!!!!_ On three I kicked a big Max-sized whole in the wall, I ran out with the dogs and joined my family. I thought, everything was okay, that this was just a freak thing.

"Max!" They chorused, all looking relieved.

"Total, Akila!" Angel said giving the scruffy dogs a hug.

_Fang was really worried Max,_

Awe! He was worried about me that's so- great now I'm a sap…I blame Fang.

Angel just giggled when she heard my thoughts and I blushed about 3 shades of red. Great now Fang probably thinks I'm an idiot! Wait. When did I ever give a crap what Fang thinks?!

_Since you found out you're in love with him!_

_ANGEL!!! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

That just made her laugh even more.

"Well as fun as hearing Angel have a spaz attack and Max blushing like someone just read her diary to the world, shouldn't we go to a hotel or something?" Iggy spoke out. Oh! I totally forgot about that!

"Yeah we could go to a hotel and have a slumber party and do each other's hair! Except if you're a guy 'cause that would just be weird, although Fang's hair is pretty long mph-"

"Thank you Iggy" I said as we started walking to the car, "and Nudge, sure we can have a slumber party, and I will bet you ten bucks that if you tried to do Fang's hair he would bite you," Fang just glared when I said the part about his hair. Although I must say Fang's hair really is cool, it's really soft too. The only reason I know this slightly stalkerish fact is because one time when we everyone was lying on the floor I went to pick up total and the black ball on the floor that I thought was total turned out to be Fang's head, he was buried in pillows from playing hide and go seek with Angel. That was a fun afternoon. Couldn't you just see the sarcasm dripping on the floor?

"okay guys how about here?"


End file.
